Stupid Imagination
by Niino Renn
Summary: Shinomiya Koujirou dan imajinasi liarnya... OOC, Shonen Ai, One Shot


Bagaimana jika Yukihira Souma kaget ketika memperkenalkan Shinomiya Kojirou pertama kali ke ayahnya.. Shinomiya Koujirou dan imajinasi liarnya...

...

Shokugeki no Souma Fanfiction

-Stupid Imagination-

Shinomiya x Yukihira

One Shot, OOC. Taken chapter 230

* * *

Setelah Nakiri Azami mengambil alih sekolah serta menjadi Kepala Sekolah menggantikan Nakiri Senzaemon, sekolah Totsuki terus mengalami pergolakan besar. Pergolakan yang paling besar terjadi di Elite Ten Totsuki, dengan adanya pergeseran tempat yang menyebabkan Kuga Terunori, Negishima Tosuke, Isshiki Satoshi harus meninggalkan bangku mereka.

Masalah tidak sampai situ saja. Nakiri Azami juga akan menyingkirkan pemberontakan di sekolah Totsuki yang meliputi Yukihira dan teman-temannya. Sehingga perebutan sekolah pun menjadi semakin panas.

Yukihira Souma tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu, lelaki yang bertampang judes dengan omongannya yang kasar datang ke Hokkaido tempat mereka melaksanakan ujian sekolah sekaligus petarungan dengan pihak Nakiri Azami dengan pihak pemberontak yang diketuai oleh Nakiri Senzaemon.

Yukihira sangat mengetahuinya, terlebih dia adalah guru masakan prancisnya, guru yang pernah ia pelajari tekniknya di Stagiaire, dan lelaki yang pernah ia ajak duel shokugeki tidak resmi.

Dia adalah Shinomiya Koujirou.

"Ayah, kenalkan ini guruku yang sekarang." Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu kepada ayahnya yang berdiri disampingnya, Joichirou.

Yukihira-papa atau Yukihira Joichirou menyapanya, Shinomiya terlihat tidak suka, terlebih ia disebut guru oleh juniornya itu. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda…

"Shinomiya, kekasihnya Yukihira Souma, salam kenal otou-san." Seperti tersambar petir, Yukihira Joichirou terdiam sebentar lalu matanya menatap anak lelakinya yang terlihat panik. "Tidak pernah ku berpikir bakal bertemu dengan calon mertua ku secepat ini."

"Shinomiya-senpai! Apa yang kau katakan?! Tenang oyaji, ini salah paham, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia hanya guruku!" Yukihira terlihat bingung, tangannya terbuka lebar untuk memisahkan keduanya, Joichirou terlihat marah dan tangannya menarik kemeja yang dipakai chef Shinomiya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabari aku kalau ayahmu disini Yukihira." Shinomiya masih bersikap tenang, walau lelaki berambut panjang merah tua itu wajahnya terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Souma, katakan kepada ayah! Apa maksudnya? Aku menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk hal ini! Souma!"

"Ayah salah paham, dia guruku beneran kok! Kami guru dan murid kok. Dia yang mengajariku memasak makanan France, tidak lebih." Wajah Yukihira panik banget.

"Tou-san.. Yukihira dan kami sudah bersama lama, mumpung bertemu denganmu sekarang, aku ingin meminta ijin agar Souma bisa tinggal bersamaku."

Yukihira Joichirou dan Yukihira Souma terlihat sangat kaget. Shinomiya lalu menarik remaja laki-laki itu dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di perut remaja berusia 16th itu serta mencium tangan kanannya layaknya _princess._

Aura di sekitar Yukihira-papa terlihat gelap.

"Senpai! Kau membuat salah paham besar banget! Aku dan kau tidak punya hubungan lain! Kau harus jelaskan ke ayahku sekarang juga!" Yukihira masih panik, ia meronta untuk dilepaskan dari tangan kanan kekasih jejadiannya itu.

"Shokugeki otou-san.. jika aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu, kau harus merestui hubungan kami."

"HAAAAA?" teriak kedua marga Yukihira bersamaan.

...

'…'

Yukihira Souma terdiam di depan pria yang juga guru masakan prancisnya, ia adalah Shinomiya Koujirou, laki-laki berusia 28th. Setelah ia memperkenalkannya dengan ayahnya itu, gurunya itu seperti melamunkan sesuatu hingga ia tenggelam di dalam imajinasi liarnya. Ia ingin membangunkannya dengan sekedar menepuknya atau malah meninjunya. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Shinomiya chef.." Ujarnya lagi. Shinomiya masih belum merespon, entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu.

"Souma, biarkan saja dia.. kau harus ku latih agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini." Ujar Saiba Joichirou atau ayahnya Yukihira.

"Tunggu.. aku dan ayah?" Yukihira muda kaget mendengarnya.

"Itu benar, biarkan Shinomiya," Gin Doujima, lelaki besar itu datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk berdehem atau malah menepuk pundak Shinomiya sedikit keras. 'PLAAAK' ternyata Gin Doujima memilih untuk menamparnya.

'Ah.' Shinomiya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Shinomiya." Gin Doujima, lelaki pemilik resort totsuki itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Chef.. tadi kau melamun setelah aku memperkenalkan ayahku 10 menit lalu." Ujar Yukihira Souma kepadanya. Shinomiya menatap wajah muridnya lalu ke Gin dan buru-buru mengambil sebuah cermin yang terselip di dompetnya.

"Sepertinya aku sedang melamun."

"Kau melamunkan apa? Tidak kusangka kau bisa bertingkah bodoh layaknya tadi." Sarkas Gin.

"Lupakan saja." Ujar Shinomiya berusaha menghilangkan kenyataan bahwasannya dia telah menghabiskan 10 menitnya hanya untuk melamun hal yang tak jelas.

"Yukihira." UJarnya kepada muridnya itu, "Dengan siapa kau akan dipasangkan untuk pertempuran kali ini."

"Shinomiya-san, Yukihira-kun akan dipasangkan dengan Saiba-sama. Dan untukmu sudah ada seorang lagi, masuklah Tadokoro Megumi-san."

'Kenapa bukan Yukihira saja.' Pikir Shinomiya dalam hati.

* * *

-END-


End file.
